The Academy of Advanced Gizmology
It is said that there is at least always five welding tools blazing, somewhere inside The Academy of Advanced Gizmology at any given time. And it's probably true. This academy is unlike any other in The Mortal Realm, as it specializes in a subject rarely touched after the cataclysm in Targus , centuries ago: magi-tech. This mix of magic and technology has proven volatile and dangerous in many ways, but at the academy, both students and teachers are determined to make the most of it. And truly, many marvels have been made in the academy. Placed in the very bottom of the Rimnoll Wetlands, The Academy of Advanced Gizmology safely tucked away from most of its surrounding society. More so, the people of the academy are often seen as 'the weird guys', who are rarely included in political matters. There has been a few incidents where the teachers of the academy have been invited to give their opinion on political matters, but it is safe to say that none of the people from the academy should ever become politicians. Most of the teachers can be seen as rather 'eccentric' in their behaviour and lifestyles, which often revolve around whatever new gadget and gizmo they are working on. But strangest of all, is their headmaster: Loopi, the Myaani who earned his respect through mastery over both the wrench and the spell. The Academy of Advanced Gizmology has is parted up in two departments: the utility department and the combat department. The utility department focuses on creating tools for everyday convenience, like telephones and vehicles while the combat department creates tools for war and strife. like rifles or jetpacks. All this technology is far beyond their time, due to how they power it all: through rune magic. They use the runes as batteries and powersources for their technology, instead of using physical fuel. It is volatile, but effective. And effectiveness is the only thing that matters, when you are a student in The Academy of Advanced Gizmology. History It's common for Myaani to be curious, but Loopi turned out to be rather special. Instead of exploring new places, new people and new pockets to pick, Loopi explored book shelves, and libraries. He was a reader beyond measure, his life revovling around gathering as much knowledge he could about this fantastic world. Ever since he was a pup, he wanted to know how the world worked, and not just how it looked. He wanted to understand the world, instead of just seeing it. So he began to understand magic. Rune magic, to be precise. The concept intrigued him, as so many other things did, but this one in specific. He studied it for many years, and became quite good at it, until his inborn curiosity put him on a new subject: history. He read about the people that lived before him, he read about how the Myaani came to be, and he read about the ancients of Targus. The latter became his next subject of focus, and he learned about their fascinating way of mixing shamanism and technology that lead them to become the glorious empire they were. However, he noticed how it became their undoing as well. He learned how the reason for the cataclysm of the ancients was because of the spirits' fury, but if rune magic was used instead of shamanism, it would be another matter. So that is just what Loopi did. It did not take long before word of a Myaani fiddling with magic and technology had spread across his homeregion at that time, The Fairlands. He was patronized and scolded by many, but others came to him and sought his knowledge. And not just Myaani did so. Humans, Myaani, Dark Elves, High Elves (and later, Krov) all came to him and learned what he had to offer. And with all these supporters, Loopi found himself to be quite influential. It did not take long before he was given advisors, who guided him down a greater path. Through sponsors and supporters, Loopi was quickly given a place to teach his magi-technological skills. This place later became The Academy of Advanced Gizmology.